Cup holders are exterior container receptacles appropriately sized to receive the base of a cup, beaker, glass, can, or similar beverage container. Many people use cup holders to protect furniture, upholstered surfaces, and carpeted surfaces from spills. Cup holders are a car accessory and several prior art designs are intended for use in homes or similar settings.
Children present increased risks when drinking from a beverage container. Children often tip beverages over, thereby causing spills. Prior art cup holders are generally sized to accommodate soda cans and beverage containers of approximately the same size. These prior art cup holders are not sized to accommodate the cup sizes typically used by young children. Such cup holders also lack a means of providing enhanced stability and guarding from tip-over spills, which frequently occur with children. There is a need for an improved cup holder that can accommodate various sized cups and glasses and provide enhanced protection from spills. Such holders would be useful in dining or craft activity in a home, school, daycare, or medical situation.